


A True Toppat Cival War

by FlamingRedAnon



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Terrence Suave (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingRedAnon/pseuds/FlamingRedAnon
Summary: Reginald has gone off the deep end and his Right Hand Man must rise up and stop him, no matter what.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	A True Toppat Cival War

Right Hand Man paced back and forth in his room on the Airship, cybernetic eye glowing red from thinking, he wanted to wait before launching the Toppat Station especially with The Government on their tails, but Reginald is hell-bent on launching in roughly three days for some unknown reason.

There was also the lingering issue with Reginald lying about what happened to Henry. Reginald swears up and down that while trying to rescue him from The Wall, which Right Hand Man still doesn't know how they captured him without them being alerted, that he was shot and didn't make it to the brig, but Thomas Chestershire later brought an unconscious Henry to the ship, finding him in the water shortly after Reginald came back in from his "failed rescue". Sadly Henry was still in a medical coma while his injuries healed, which surprisingly didn't show any gunshot wounds, so he couldn't give his side of the events or how he got captured. He might have been severely injured by Henry, but it was only right that Henry at least told his side of things especially since he gave Reginald back his leadership role as long as he kept the gold S necklace.

Right Hand Man was noticing that Reginald was getting more, deceitful and unhinged, everyday. He kept claiming "It is for the good of the clan" when defending his actions and shifting any questionable subjects to a completely unrelated topic. He wasn't approving heists and raids unless it was his idea, he wasn't taking in any new recruits due to "reasons" and was far from the Reginald he once called his friend. Some Toppats even have started whispers that Reginald was becoming the second coming of Terrence Suave and to be honest, he was starting to see it.

He sat down on his bed and let out a sigh. "Reg, you once said that if we felt that you ever strayed from the Toppat Clan path that we were to call you out on it." Right Hand Man stood up "Well it's time I manned up and called you out" He just hoped things wouldn't get bad, especially with how unstable the once proud Toppat leader had become.

Reginald was in the cockpit of the Toppat Airship with Sven at the monitoring wing, not trusting Thomas after he went behind his back and found Henry. Suddenly the door opened with Right Hand Man barging in.

"Reg! We need to talk, about alot of things" He yelled, turning Reginald's chair around to face him.

"What is there to talk about Righty?" Reginald said, giving an unnerving smirk.

Right Hand Man didn't expect Reginald to be so, eerily calm, but he cleared his throat and spoke "We need to hold off on the Space station launch, we need to talk about why you lied about Henry, and we need to talk about your actions of recently."

Reginald busted out laughing, Right Hand Man took a step back while Reginald leaned in on his chair still looking at his Right Hand Man. "If The Government attacks then it'll be a test to weed out the weak, Henry is irrelevant and let me guess, my own Right Hand Man believes me to be another Suave." Reginald stood up "I hear the whispers, the rumor mills, I'm not stupid, dear Righty."

Reginald then got up close to Right Hand Man and with another chuckle said "What are you going to do about it, rebel and throw me overboard? I have more people that support me then are against me and wont allow it to happen." Right Hand Man noticed Sven pointing his gun at him, glaring at him " or maybe betray the entire clan and tattle on us to the Government? They would shoot you on site Righty." Reginald sat back down on his chair "The best thing for you to do is forget about everything and act like the Right Hand Man you are supposed to be."

Right Hand Man could easily stop Reginald and Sven, but the insuring retaliation fire he would get would be too dangerous even for him. He knew going to the Government was even stupider.

"Im heading back to my room so you can lower your gun Sven, but I will say this Reg, you are becoming what you once hated most." Right Hand Man walked out, but not to head to his room like he said. He was going to find supporters, get off the Airship and stop Reginald at any cost.

Reginald let out yet another chuckle, "If Im to become another Terrence, then let my terrible reign commence."


End file.
